hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1943 Atlantic destructicane season
Description Basic description Due to major inactivity in the previous destructicane season, this season was fairly active, and was able to produce some relatively well-formed hurricanes, and this was the costliest season since 1939, which wasn't recorded to the destructicane database. Records only started in 1940. Results Bermuda was very unlucky this time around. The 1943 season also held the new record for most powerful storm. This season had created 1 major hurricane, 4 hurricanes, 8 named storms, and 9 total storms. Storms Hurricane One An unlikely start to an active season. On June 8th, the hurricane season was almost officially canceled. All of the sudden, Tropical Storm One appeared not too far from Africa. Unfortunately, it ran into too many high pressures, and was forced up, with winds of 102 mph. It made landfall in Bermuda, and caused high tides along the east coast of the USA. It later transformed into an extratropical system, and decided to commit toaster bath once it got caught in the jet stream. Tropical storm Two This was the longest-lasting storm of the season. Formed June 20th, it traveled slower than most hurricanes and crossed the entire Atlantic before making landfall in Georgia with peak winds of 67 mph. Hurricane Three During the month of July, there was extreme inactivity except for the 18th. Hurricane Three first formed as some kind of unorganized depression. Further development had a 0% chance, except the forecasters were wrong about that. A few days layer, everybody watched as Tropical Storm Three roamed through the Atlantic, aiming for Bermuda. It hit with peak winds of 93 mph, and nearly became a Category 2, but it was too cold once it got past Bermuda. Tropical storm Four On August 3rd, just hours after Three's disappearance, Tropical storm Four had formed. Its eye was perfect for growing into a major, but unfortunately it never got the chance to, as there was a high pressure blocking it from moving west. It peaked at 58 mph. Major Hurricane Five A tropical wave was found in Cape Verde on August 15th. Shortly after, it formed into a depression. It grew quickly as there was a heat wave currently passing through that area. Eventually, when it was halfway to land, it was already a Category 2. It got to Florida, and managed to break the record for the most powerful hurricane, reaching a stunning 122 mph! 4 people were killed in this catastrophe, and 18 more injured. It caused an approximated $103.4 million USD in damage. Depression 6 On August 17th, this storm formed in front of Five. It formed a bit too close though. Five absorbed it and gained about 5 mph in strength. Hurricane Seven August 28th was the day this tragedy formed. It was around September 1st when it made its first landfall, weakening from 103 mph to 72 mph. Since it only hit the southern tip of Florida, it managed to make it to Texas with 94 mph winds. Tropical storm Eight On September 15th, things started to cool down in the Atlantic. The shear was skyrocketing, and unfortunately for Eight, it ran into a huge patch of high shear. Peak winds were estimated at 60 mph. Tropical storm Nine October 5th was the day the last storm of the season had formed. The high shear resulted in less favorability around that time. Nine made it to 48 mph winds before giving itself up to the shear. Ranking # Major Hurricane Five - 122 mph # Hurricane Seven - 103 mph # Hurricane One - 102 mph # Hurricane Three - 93 mph # Tropical storm Two - 68 mph # Tropical storm Eight - 60 mph # Tropical storm Four - 58 mph # Tropical storm Nine - 48 mph # Depression 6 - 27 mph Category:Past hurricane seasons Category:Destructicane seasons Category:Past destructicane seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons